guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fronis Irontoe's Lair
How do you redo this quest for a master's dungeon book?--Gigathrash 16:58, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Talk to Kilroy again--146.74.224.207 16:23, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Incorrect. I talked to Kilroy again after competing the quest once and his dialog had only 2 choices: "Bjorn..."(The Throwdown in a Norn Town) and "Maybe..."(not). Zoning did not change this. --War Pig5 06:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Actually it is right, but you need to have the quests that you mentioned, War Pig5, completed, and then you can redo the quest as often as you wish, in Hard mode and normal mode, as long as you rezone. --Varon Searer 06:31, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for replying with the condition required to complete the quest. I'll add it to the page if not already there. To clarify my last statement: "Talk to Kilroy again" is an incomplete answer (my phrasing "incorrect" was not clear).--War Pig5 06:55, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Ok im sure this sounds lame, but every time i get to the end of the dungeon , i fail...my energy gets too high and I cant regain all of it in time....any strategies that can help with this would be appreciated. :You can skip the first boss fight and go straight to the end Detrius 02:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :not really a strat, but when your energy starts to get high, use both the mouse and the keyboard to hit the get-up button. (That is to say, center the pointer over skill number eight and use one hand to click the mouse and the other to pound the "8" key)----Jake dare 18:15, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::The article on brawling says to map many keys to skill 8! RT | Talk 06:05, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, mapping 8, 9, 0, and - makes it really easy. Just put your 4 fingers on, and tap in that order (not all at once, ghosting is a problem on just about every keyboard, unless you use a gaming keyboard). Even better is if you have a mouse that you can change its buttons, and map 8 to the scroll wheel, every click of the roller counts as a button press, and with just a few rolls you can have enough energy to get up.Big.blue.foot 19:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone have a walkthrough in hard mode?? Killroy is dead really fast and when you have 3 cleavers on you standing on your dead body....as soon as you stand up you have half life.... normal mode is ok but hard mode, i dont see an issue Kemydes 12:13, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :You can pull small groups into the hallway so that when new ones go red they don't automatically start attacking. This gives you a chance to build up some health. Also, with skill 8 assigned to keys 8, 9, and 0, it's really easy to get back up. I think the worst energy I've ever had was 65 and I still had 4 seconds left when I filled it.--StarrTheInsane 21:48, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've had up to 90, but I have 7 8 9 and + on my tenkey set to skill 8, so just mash all those with my right hand to get back up, I've gotten the 90 energy in about 6 seconds, it's not too hard. Keitaro wall bug Anyone else had a chest spawn near the Wolves that is behind a wall and you can't get to? :No, but i'll keep my eyes open RT | Talk 06:05, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yea i can confirm it, Just had it happen a couple times Delta Dungeon so is this one of the 18-multilevel dungeons or jsut a bonus dungeon? - Chrisworld 18:09, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :It's one of the 18 dungeons. -Ezekiel 15:57, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Reward Points I think you get 750 Deldrimor Points for completing in Hard Mode for the first time and 150 for each next. (Can provide screenshot!) StormyEve 10:43, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Yep, that's correct, and 100 in normal mode. I'll add it to the artilce. --Teh Cannon 03:52, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Great Money Potential Maybe not the best way to get money, but it sure works. If you keep a Salvage kit on you and an ID kit, it'll do well for you. Considering you're solo, so to speak, you get many drops from these guys. They sell for 30-70 gold apiece. (Basic armor and non-max weapons.) Occasionally you get scroll drops and purples and golds as well. These things sell for good amounts to their respective sellers. Also, nothing like selling a Radiant Rune for 400 gold. This doesn't even factor in the 250 gold reward at the end as well. You can also sell the ale from the chest if you want to. This dungeon is insanely easy and is a big way of moneymaking for me. Comment if you must, but please don't say it's a "noob" tactic or whatever. Also, free dwarf points! Sanarl 22:35, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I had a Elite Warrior Tome drop from the 2nd last boss. I also rack up quite a bit of iron (and to a lesser extent steel), wood and tanned hides. ::I've earned more than 50k so far from just drops, like 30 dyes, 2 sup vigs, 10 attune runes, 6 survivor, a few radiants, and 26 golds.--Relyk 02:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lockpicks also drop here quite frequently. My para got 2 in the same run yesterday. NM takes about 6 minutes and you can get about 1k even on a bad run, so that's 10k/hr. HM took me 16 minutes on my first try, but since Kilroy was dead most of the time, the drops brought me 3k and a tome. Until you get practice at HM, it's still going to net the same profit for the same time, but there are some decent drops.--StarrTheInsane 21:16, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode This is pretty much the only hard mode dungeon in the game you can do solo, and the loot is great. The usual tactic of letting Kilroy die doesn't work that well in HM, you need him to take some of the damage in those situations. With enough practice you can be doing it on HM without any items to help and only getting knocked down a few times. I got enough cash to buy elite armor in a day doing this, it really is the best place to farm. :i feel like i'm the only idiot that's having a hard time beating this thing with my ele in HM. are other people using consumables or something? different profession? why am i struggling?--Jas3point14 02:35, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Equip all prismatic runes with all attributes up to 9 for +20 general armor (since weakness condition is common in the Lair, you may wish to sacrifice 1 point from dagger mastery and bump elemental attributes to 10 to ensure your armor stays boosted by prismatic armor). You can use +3 runes freely without impact. For most other professions Stalwart insignia (+10 armor against physical) is a good option. Use Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles with +7 shelter (physical armor) and +10% furious (10% chance for double adrenaline) mods with 15/-5 Brawn over Brain (15% extra damage, -5 max energy) and assassin secondary profession with 12 dagger mastery. I prefer furious mod over elemental mods because even with high dagger mastery (and critical strikes for primary assassin) by far the majority of your damage still comes from skill bonuses, not from basic damage.. and 10% furious mod will give you roughly 10% extra damage to the skills (since your skills become usable faster). For warrior primary with high strength (thus, 16% armor piercing) I would consider elemental mod instead. For skill usage, basically, spam skill #1 every time it cycles (for a chance to block, it's not worth it to actually try and use it as block against specific attack since most of the time you'll be fighting multiple opponents anyway), and other skills in order of 3-7-5-6-4-2, that is to say, use 3 (for interrupt) if it's available, if not then 7, if not then 5 and so forth. Bind several keys to skill 8 and spam all of them at once if you go down, you'll be able to get up with fairly high energy, possibly up to 100. Kitsunebi 00:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ideal weapon Though it might seem obvious, the ideal weapon in my view for this dungeon is Customised Furious Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles of Shelter. Inscription should be 'Brawn over brains'. Also, ideally, you want to be A/* or */A with 16 or 12 in dagger mastery. Reasons are: All enemies deal physical damage. Energy is hard coded, so -5 energy is irrelevant. Most skills are adrenaline based, making furious useful. Just my view. :A 15% dmg/-5 Energy is an ideal damage mod, I suppose. And an Ebon mod or some other element might be nice, they are Warriors after all. --- -- (s)talkpage 06:45, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::There are a number of stone summit rangers. Numbers This is what I got: I was surprised to find the wolfs gave same xp, although they take forever. Ettins give half what the bosses do, and both bosses give same amount.--Relyk 02:44, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :level difference=experience, not difficult=experience.--Gigathrash 02:55, 1 March 2008 (UTC) easier? did they make this dungeon easier by removing broad head arrow from the rangers? At least i couldn't spot a ranger using broad head arrow anymore. :I had the same though. Either that, or the updated hero use of BHA a while back means they'll only use it on spells maybe? Or, what class are you? Maybe only spellcasters or those holding spellcasting weapons (therefore redundant as we're wielding daggers) are affected. ---Jamster--- 19:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::I would think it's the first instance; they no longer use BHA unless you have spells. 19:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) well i played as assassin when i made the comment but long before that i did it with ranger and remember that they used broadhead arrow. ~de klootviool BHA is not used in HM, but is in NM, as best as I have been able to discern. NuclearAssram 16:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Pet Note Isn't the note about pets not accompanying the player a little redundant, seeing as your skills are replaced with the brawling skills, therefore removing Charm Animal? Xx Mental Xx 01:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Enemy Health It might be just me, but has anyone else noticed that the note about all normal dwarves having exactly 80 health is untrue? Occasionally I find a dwarf (I have not yet taken note of which kinds they are, but never Rangers) who does not die to one Brawling Uppercut, or lives through more than 80 combined damage. I suspect that some of the dwarves (and yes, this is in NM) have 100 health, but it doesn't seem overly consistent. Could someone double check this and confirm? Kami No Kei! 01:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :In Normal Mode I've seen that -most- (not all) dwarves will die from a single uppercut. However, all of them have more than 80 health using other skills, I think Uppercut may have some kind of hidden effect? Edit: Okay I was wrong, I just tested on NM and found that the Crushersand Carvers have exactly 80 health, but the rangers have slightly over 100. Keitaro AI doesn't use Broad Head Arrow in hard mode? Just recently when I brought Margrid with Broad Head Arrow for Dzagonur Bastion hard mode, she used it on her own. I had to disable the skill in certain places so I could manually cast it, to make sure she wouldn't waste it on the wrong mob. Quizzical 18:00, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :That's referring specifically to foes' AI, and I can confirm it because I just did this yesterday. It could be worded much better though. 19:15, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why then does the edit summary on the main page mention Zho? And I'm pretty sure that Afflicted Rangers have used broad head arrow on me many times in hard mode since that update. Quizzical 20:03, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::I can't answer that, because I wasn't the one to make the edit. What I'm trying to say is that, in Fronis Irontoe's Lair, the rangers will not use Broad Head Arrow on you because you have daggers equipped, and they'll only use it on targets with caster equipment. 20:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Sigh. Then I must have been really unlucky. ::::Story: I was doing Bogroot Growths in hard mode. I got to a point where there were 2 Blooming Nettles next to each other. As you may or may not know, their Glimmer of Light has a cast time of 1/8, a recharge time of 1/2, and heals for over 200. I had 2 minion masters in my party, but unfortunately, they had no minions at that point in time. So basically, my damage was gimped. Unable to out damage their 400hp per second, I thought "Well, at least I have Zho." After a few minutes, I notice not one single spell has been interrupted. So I start watching Zho. A few more minutes go by, and I notice she hasn't used BHA once. That's where my reasoning is from. --Macros 20:43, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::They probably have nothing equipped. 20:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Quivering Blade I've seen some carvers use Quivering Blade when they appear with swords, should this not be noted somewhere? Speed run I know I'm late, but I finally got around to uploading a speed run for this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpYcImWoMLw -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)